


Time Together

by StarflowerSea



Series: Weekly Challenge Works [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ice Cream, Summer, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Haruka reluctantly spends time with Kanata during lockdown.
Series: Weekly Challenge Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another weekly challenge fic; this time about Haruka and Kanata! I hope you all enjoy it!

Haruka hated being stuck in the house with the other Epsilon Phi members. Every single one of them was some degree of deranged, from Shu’s open sadism to Reiji constantly enabling Shu’s behavior and blaming Haruka for any bickering. Tadaomi was…somewhat better, if it could really be considered better. Tadaomi rarely showed any emotion, instead shifting to accommodate the emotions of those around him. But at least he was relatively stable compared to the rest.

But most of all, he hated being stuck with Kanata.

Kanata…that bastard always clung to Haruka like a leech with his shrill cries of “Aniki!” – “Aniki, wanna get ramen?” “Aniki, let’s go home together!” “Wanna hear a funny story, Aniki?”

Aniki, Aniki, Aniki…So infuriating every single time. If Haruka had his way, he wouldn’t mind it if Kanata disappeared from his world. Good thing that in this sharehouse, everyone had their own bedroom and bathroom – that way no one really had an excuse to interact with each other. At least, as long as they didn’t head down to the kitchen and living room.

Speaking of which, Haruka was feeling extra vexed due to hunger – when was the last time he had eaten?

His phone buzzed and lit up with yet another notification. Haruka huffed with an irritated sigh – it was likely one of Kanata’s many texts bugging him for attention. No matter how much he ignored them,  _ they wouldn’t stop coming. _

Haruka swore, if his phone went off one more time, he was going to hurl it out the window, broken glass and all be damned.

Thankfully his phone finally stopped going off, giving Haruka a moment of respite. Sighing, Haruka stretched out on his bed, gazing listlessly at the ceiling. What did he do to deserve this?

“Aniki!”

Haruka jolted to a sitting position at the familiar sing-song voice, his stomach knotting with tension. A series of light, almost playful raps at the door sounded, each one driving into his skull.

“Aniki, I know you’re in there!” Kanata called.

“Go away, goddamnit!” Haruka shouted, his voice raspy. He didn’t have time for this.

Kanata’s giggle was near maddening. “I knew it! I have something special for you, Aniki!”

“Special?” Haruka scoffed. “It’d be more special if you just went away.”

Kanata’s voice softened into what almost sounded like a whimper. “But I have ice cream, and no one wants to eat it with me! I can’t eat all of this alone!”

What kind of inane excuse was that? Haruka bit back a bitter laugh at the thought. Such a pitiful and disgusting one. And yet…

Haruka clenched his jaw as he stood, dizziness rippling through him and making his head spin. Damnit, the heat was getting to him more than he expected.

As if on cue, Kanata knocked on the door again. “Besides, I bet it’s really hot in your room, right? You’re going to melt if you stay in there much longer.”

Haruka clenched his jaw so tight it ached as a groan escaped him. Of course Kanata knew about Haruka’s disposition towards heat sickness – it had plagued him ever since he was young.

Haruka glanced at the door, a strange feeling gnawing at him – likely from the stifling heat in the room. As much as he hated to face Kanata right now, it was best he got out of here before things worsened. He could already feel familiar exhaustion setting in – a bad sign.

Shaking his head, Haruka trudged over to the door and opened it to find Kanata’s cheery face on the other side.

“There you are!” Kanata grinned at Haruka.

Even as a rebuke rose to his lips, Haruka stared at Kanata. There wasn’t any way out of this now.

“Come on, let’s go!” Before Haruka could register what was happening, Kanata grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

“Get off me!” Haruka snapped as he yanked his hand free. “I can walk fine myself!”

“Hurry up then! The ice cream’s gonna melt the longer you wait!” Kanata shouted as he ran down the stairs. Haruka could only shake his head and follow with a sigh.

When Haruka arrived downstairs, the first thing he spotted was the large tub of ice cream on the dining room table. Already Kanata was at it, scooping as much of it as he could into two large bowls.

“Here you go, Aniki!” Kanata pushed an almost overflowing bowl towards Haruka. “Eat up!”

Haruka stared at the mounds of ice cream peeking out of the bowl. Despite the vexation roiling within him, he could already feel his mouth watering. Sighing internally, he snatched the spoon and reluctantly tried some. Cold and sweet, which wasn’t surprising. Yet he could already feel the fog shrouding his head start to lift. He hunched over his bowl as Kanata began chattering again, trying to ignore it as much as he could.

“Hey, Aniki?”

The ice cream turned metallic on Haruka’s tongue. Even though he didn’t look up, he could feel Kanata’s gaze on him.

“I’m really happy that we finally have a chance to hang out together,” Kanata said. “Ever since that lockdown began, we never really saw much of each other, you know?”

“And I’d prefer to keep it that way,” Haruka spat.

There was a brief pause. When Kanata finally spoke, his voice seemed to soften a touch. “Even if it’s just the two of us eating ice cream together, that’s more than enough.”

Silence. Haruka hunched over further, clenching his jaw – it took every inch of self-restraint he had not to hurl his bowl across the table.

“Thanks for always being here for me, Aniki.” Kanata gazed at Haruka with a soft smile. “Whether it be hanging out together or playing together on stage, it’s always a lot of fun.”

Despite himself, something in Kanata’s words gave Haruka pause. They seemed gentler, spoken without the conventional overbearing excitement and clinginess. Almost…resigned, for lack of better phrasing? Or was it something else? Frankly, it was hard to tell. But whatever it was, it was just enough to cause Haruka to halt and look up.

A thick silence stretched out as the two gazed at each other, Haruka’s uncertainty and confusion intermingling with Kanata’s quiet serenity. For the first time, Haruka genuinely found himself without words. Gradually the conflicting emotions clashing inside Haruka softened and disappeared, leaving him with an unusual calm. It was nearly discomfiting, yet a tiny part of him also found it welcome. He would have to get used to it for now.

Kanata’s voice finally shattered the air as he gestured towards Haruka’s bowl. “Your ice cream’s melted, Aniki.”

“I know.” Grumbling, Haruka grabbed the bowl and drained its contents into his mouth before placing it back on the table. That done he stood to leave, all too eager to get out of Kanata’s presence. Yet once again something gave him pause, rooting his feet to the floor. He was far too aware of Kanata’s curious gaze pinning him, eliciting a sigh as he shook his head in discomfort.

“Do you want to play some music together?” Kanata was asking.

“No.” The word came out clipped and monotone.

“Oh, okay. Some other time, then?”

Haruka didn’t respond, instead drawing himself away from the table and walking to the stairs. Again he paused as Kanata’s question sunk into his mind. “…Maybe.”

Immediately he braced himself for Kanata’s joyful squeal (irritating, really) and the stifling bearhug as Kanata threw his arms around Haruka’s neck. Yet neither of them happened.

When Haruka dared to turn around, he saw Kanata’s eyes glimmer with hope, though it was a far cry from Kanata’s normal childlike glee. Instead, it seemed more subdued, gentler.

Kanata nodded with a soft smile. “When that time comes, I’ll be waiting.”

Haruka could only stare at Kanata as confusion encroached into his mind despite himself. Either he was seeing things, or Kanata was acting differently than usual. He was never this quiet, not that Haruka wanted it any other way. The usual overbearing, zealous Kanata was the one thing Haruka hated most, even if a part of him was begrudgingly used to it. But now…

“What’s up with you? This isn’t like you.” The words came out before Haruka could stop himself. Immediately he regretted them, yet it was too late to take them back.

Kanata tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Haruka bit his tongue, metallic bitterness lingering on his taste buds as he floundered for words. Finally, he shook his head with a curt grumble. “Nothing.”

A shadow of concern crossed over Kanata’s face, before softening into acceptance. “That’s okay. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Haruka only responded with a curt nod as he turned to leave. For a moment his gaze lingered on the shafts of sunlight streaming in from the window above. How warm and bright they were.

“I’ll always be here for you, Aniki.”

Haruka stiffened as Kanata gave him an earnest smile. “No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, I’ll always be here.”

Even as Haruka shook his head in bemusement, he didn’t have the energy to scoff. Instead, his gaze quietly lingered on Kanata’s as he dipped his head in the slightest nod.

After a long moment, Haruka turned and made his way up the stairs, leaving Kanata behind.


End file.
